In the operation of Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTNs), it is presently conventional for a customer desiring a particular service to call a service office and speak to a service order writer to arrange for the installation of the service. The service order writer in turn provides to a Recent Change Memory Administration Center (RCMAC) the necessary information to format a Recent Change Message. This is manually accomplished by keying in the appropriate message to a terminal at the RCMAC. The terminal originates and generates suitable signals for transmittal to a Remote Memory Administration System (RMAS) or a MIZAR computer. RMAS and MIZAR are commercial designations which refer to computers adapted to receive and store the signals from the RCMAC terminals. The stored Recent Change signals are then delivered at the designated times to the designated SPC switches to effect changes to line and trunk translations that have not been merged with the database. The RMAS and MIZAR systems serve as interfaces between the RCMAC terminals and the individual SPC switches. Each metropolitan area is provided with at least one RCMAC center which may access several administrative systems such as MIZAR and RMAS.
The RCMAC center constitutes a Mini Maintenance Operations Center (MMOC) environment which is linked to the RMAS or MIZAR by data links by which each terminal in the RCMAC center may access the RMAS or MIZAR. The RCMAC centers are linked to the Service Orders Processor (SOP) which in essence is a business office. The RMAS/MIZAR is linked to the switches which it serves through the DataKit, which is a network switch which the RCMACs feed. The DataKit provides access to the end offices and is a combination packet switch, CO LAN switch which provides connectivity between the RMAS/MIZAR to the end offices or switches. Also, the DataKit provides connectivity between the Switching Control Center System (SCCS) switch to the end office switches.
Maintenance and administrative data are sent to the SCCS from each switching system connected to it. The control equipment provides the interface for all forms of data received from the switching systems. The Major Customer Center (MCC) data on equipment status from all connected SPCSs are displayed on indicator lamps on a wall-mounted critical indicator panel within view of SCC (Switching Control Center) personnel. In addition, a minicomputer-based control console also receives the MCC data. Using the console, a technician can operate MCC keys remotely (that is, at the SCCS).
During any day, an SPCS may generate the equivalent of a hundred or more pages of teletype messages. These data are of various types, for example, equipment status data, administrative data, diagnostic results data, data on abnormal conditions, and audit data. The SCCS computer receives them, logs them on disk, performs a number of operations on them, and takes various actions depending on the information contained in the messages. All the received data can be viewed on a workstation CRT either immediately or later, since a long-term history of the logged data is kept. In addition to viewing and analyzing the data, a technician using a workstation terminal can directly communicate with any connected SPCS and can remotely execute any command that is available locally at the SPCS. For instance, a technician at the SCC can request an SPCS to run a program to diagnose a piece of equipment, remove or restore a trunk etc.
The number of switching offices that may be connected to an SCCS depends on the size of the offices and the amount of data transmitted. Typically, about fifteen offices are connected, although it is possible to handle thirty or more offices. Typically, an SCCS may include 15-20 workstations and two or three consoles.
If an individual RMAS/MIZAR were to go down it would be possible to access the switches via the SCCS. The SCCS is a local area network which includes a computer and translates operator language to data. The RCMAC can handle only limited functions related to recent change messages in the translations, whereas the SCCS possesses a much broader functionality. The SCCS conducts maintenance as well as being capable of performing the functions of the RCMAC on a limited scale. In performing such RCMAC functions the SCCS does not possess profile information and must type one input message at a time.
The recent change translation signals from the RCMAC are stored in the RMAS/MIZAR. Depending on information contained in the recent change messages, the RMAS will release the changes at the predetermined and predirected time and in the predirected manner. While the SCCS is capable of performing the function of the RCMAC it is not suited to handling high volume of such orders and does not really constitute an acceptable backup-system. If any of the links between the RCMAC and the RMAS, the RMAS/MIZAR and the DataKit, and the DataKit and the switches goes down, a serious problem is presented.
In recent years there have been various proposals for modification of the foregoing system and methodology to address one or the other features of problems which the existing systems present.
Hanle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,511 shows a system and method for providing remote access to custom calling, special or enhanced services, and particularly to a method and system for providing remote access to control of call forwarding. This is effected by providing, at a central office serving subscriber lines, an adjunct computer system inserted between the RMAS/MIZAR and to the input channel to the switching system, rather than having the computer system emulate the terminal behind the RMAS/MIZAR system. The adjunct computer intercepts and buffers messages from the RMAS system to the switch. This provides the ability to insert high priority messages into the normal traffic stream.
Sakai U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,304 describes an electronic switching system which includes in a private branch exchange (PBX), an external computer, and individual telephone terminals. Programs necessary for standard switching functions are stored in a memory in the PBX. Programs that apply to only a portion of the individual telephone terminals, called service functions, are stored in the external computer. Alteration of the various service functions is accomplished application programs in the external computer, thus avoiding the need to alter programs in the PBX when individual terminals need changes.
Bauer U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,998 describes a system of monitoring a communication network wherein each switch (exchange) includes a terminal module which is callable and capable of calling like a subscriber and which stores data about traffic and the switch (exchange) operation, and an internal interface. A portable operating station can connect to the interface at any switch or exchange of the network and call every terminal module over the communication lines to determine the network topology and condition.
Majmudar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,866 describes an arrangement for providing a subscriber with a CPE computer with which the subscriber may configure his own service profile. The central office downloads to the computer software packages corresponding to each of the possible combinations of features to be selected by the subscriber, and in response to the input of the subscriber to the computer transmits to the switching system commands defining the desired actions.
Slife et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,935 describes the provision of special service signaling applications within a telephone network by replacing separate and unique special service signaling circuits with a programmable universal signaling circuit.
Pflueger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,045 describes distribution of an operating program stored in a common memory area of a digital telephone system. The operating program data from the common memory is transmitted via a control/database to remotely digital facility test card (DFTC 19) which in turn stores the program data in a RAM. The RAM program data is transmitted to each of the digital telephone system controllers via the PCM network connection.
Patel U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,596 relates to a phone mail (voice mail) network and to a system for automatically propagating subscriber network profiles to the databases of selected remote sites.
Creswell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,125 describes a system for providing a Personalized Calling Service Telephone Number that "travels" with the user as he/she relocates from one location to another. The subscriber can interact with the adjunct 50 and customize his associated record to invoke particular calling features or to change the values of one or more of the assigned Caller Identification Numbers (CIN). Call forwarding can also be programmed. Communications between one adjunct 150 and another adjunct 150 may be established via data bridge 45 connected to bus 15 and WAN represented by path 46, in order to change the subscriber record.
Friedes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,572 describes a system for processing a database-queried call using the call processing capabilities of a carrier's database and a subscriber's database as part of a total communication switching system. Generally, origination information such as ANI, dialed number and caller entered information are forwarded by the originating switch to the carrier's database which sends them to the subscriber's database. The latter uses prestored programs and callers' related information to formulate a processing label for the call. The processing label is comprised of (i) a routing label which provides input to the carrier's database to select a destination number for the call, (ii) an end point label which includes information to be passed to the subscriber's premise equipment, and (iii) a billing information label which can be used by the originating switch to create a customized billing record for the call. If desired, the subscriber's database, upon finding that the received call origination information is insufficient to positively identify a caller, can request additional information from the caller. This allows the communication switching system to provide call-by call-routing features to subscribers without subjecting all callers to post-dial delay inconveniences caused by an ordinary prompting arrangement. In order to update a file of call handling resources available at all subscriber's locations, the carrier's database can send the selected destination number after the call has been completed to the subscriber's database.